¡Te tengo!
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Perder una batalla no siempre es lo peor que te puede pasar, al menos no si tu oponente es Papyrus.


La nieve no deja de caer, avanzas por el bosque intentando no tropezar entre la densa neblina. Lo único que rompe el silencio son los montículos que por su propio peso caen de las ramas de los pinos. Sientes cómo tu cuerpo va perdiendo calor, pero en cuanto oyes algo a lo lejos la sangre se te hiela y que el temor te cala hasta los huesos…

Y te preguntas si él lo sentirá del mismo modo…

Porque sabes de quién se trata, su chillona voz es inconfundible y sólo él te llamaría "HUMANO". Frente a ti tienes al peor chef que hayas conocido jamás, el incesante aspirante a ser guardia real, aquel que tiene como único objetivo capturarte. ¡Frente a ti, el gran Papyrus bloquea tu camino!

No pierde tiempo en empezar un monólogo, el espíritu de sus palabras te llena con determinación… mas no de deseo de lucha, porque su discurso está plagado de sinceridad. Eres el pase a la vida que siempre ha soñado; eres la prueba para mostrar todo lo que él dice ser: Poderoso, popular, prestigioso…; eres una meta imposible de alcanzar porque él nunca fue capaz de ocultar la admiración por la forma en la que resolviste sus acertijos, la pasión compartida por las pastas y sobre todo, el espíritu aguerrido para no rendirse jamás…

Y ahora él cree que te has enamorado de su grandiosidad. No puedes evitar lanzar una risita sórdida pensando en la posibilidad de que esté poniendo palabras ajenas en tu boca para ocultar sus genuinos sentimientos; no es que tener una cita con un esqueleto andante y parlante esté en tu lista de prioridades… o de alternativas si quiera, pero no deja de parecerte algo simpático dadas las condiciones.

El combate está por comenzar y la neblina se dispersa lo suficiente como para poder contemplar su figura a lo lejos. Si fueses ajeno a ti mismo, no pensarías que se trata de tu "enemigo"; su galante postura, el ondear de su diminuta capa, su expresión de confianza que no refleja ninguna clase de malicia. No, él no puede ser tu verdugo, más parece un príncipe que ha venido a rescatarte de las garras de la mismísima muerte. ¿Lo pensaste? No pudiste evitar murmurar sobre su heroica figura y él lo ha tomado como un cumplido; el pálido tono rosado que ahora adorna sus mejillas hace que por un momento seas tú quien pierda el aliento y más cuando menciona algo sobre una cita una vez que haya finalizado la batalla. La incómoda sorpresa te impide reaccionar y recibes la primera tanda de huesos de lleno, el combate había empezado hace rato.

Le gritas que es un tonto si cree que lo vez de ese modo y lejos de enojarse o entristecerse, Papyrus te responde con una gran sonrisa diciendo que no es necesario que actúes como un cactus para ocultar tus sentimientos por él. En ese momento te sientes más yandere que tsundere pero no es ninguna razón válida como para envainar el cuchillo. Esquivas los siguientes ataques con relativa facilidad pensando que no tardarás mucho en hacer que se rinda… ¡Qué equivocado estás! No estas tratando con un monstruo cualquiera que se conformará con unas lindas palabras o una palmada en la cabeza, Papyrus no va a descansar hasta hacer sus sueños realidad.

Y entonces extiende sus brazos conjurando una pila de huesos azules, recuerdas el consejo de su hermano y te quedas inmóvil mientras el espectral ataque te atraviesa causándote un cosquilleo mágico… y un tremendo dolor en la espalda por no haber esquivado el ataque normal que le siguió. Deseas mantenerte de pie pero algo te lo impide, algo te hace sentir extrañamente pesado y… ¿azul? Se trataba de su ataque especial, con su magia había cambiado el aspecto de tu aura y ahora no puedes moverte con tanta facilidad, el conjuro te impide esquivar hacia los lados y la única posibilidad que tienes para atravesar el ejército de huesos que se aproximan es saltando sobre ellos. Tu cuerpo aún no se adapta a la extraña sensación y saltas anticipadamente estrellándote con las estalactitas de calcio, caes, te pones de pie y la concentración por esquivar todo lo que se te aproxime te hace olvidar que no debes moverte si vez una señal azul venir.

Si esto fuese un videojuego, te quedaría un punto de vida más que suficiente como para seguir luchando, pero no era el caso. El cansancio y el dolor sumados a lo gélido del ambiente merman tu voluntad, escuchas sus pisadas acercarse e instintivamente cierras los ojos a pesar de que Sans te dijo que él no podría hacerte daño aunque quisiera.

Sientes sus huesudas manos sobre tu espalda…

Te alza.

"¡TE TENGO!" exclama a los cuatro vientos, no puede evitar saltar de felicidad mientras te zarandea como a un muñeco de trapo. Dice algo sobre llevarte a su "guarida" porque en el estado en el que te encuentras no puede presentarte ante Undyne ya que ella pensará que sólo pudo capturarte porque eres enclenque y débil y por lo tanto no serías de suficiente valor como para que pudiese ingresar a la guardia real. Sonaba a pretexto y sabías que lo era; no podías estar más agradecido con ello. Te coloca sobre sus brazos, como si fueses una doncella rescatada; la postura no te deja muy feliz que digamos pero en ese instante no tienes más alternativa que ceder. Papyrus avanza contigo por el bosque, su cuerpo se encuentra helado y comienzas a titiritar, asumes que él es incapaz de sentir la temperatura ambiental por no tener piel. Se detiene al notar que algo no está bien contigo aunque no está muy seguro de que se trata; por un instante te sientes suspendido en una muy delgada línea sin mucho soporte y por mero instinto te aferras a su armadura. Mantienes los ojos cerrados y no puedes observar el momento en el que, con su otra mano, desenreda su capa de las vértebras de su cuello para cubrirte como si fuese una manta.

Maldices el momento en que tu vida se convirtió en un anime shojo genérico.

Te quedas adormilado en la seguridad que te hace sentir, nuevamente sientes la falta de soporte en tu espalda al instante de encontrarse frente a la puerta de su garaje para buscar la llave… ¿en sus bolsillos? No te vas a cuestionar la lógica del asunto. Entran y pasan unos viejos barrotes carcomidos con el suficiente espacio para que los dos puedan ingresar sin ninguna dificultad; todo lo que adorna el lugar se reduce a un viejo plato con comida para perro, un juguete mordible, una cama que te queda bastante chica y el inmundo aroma a humedad y suciedad que él o su hermano jamás notarán a falta de nariz.

Papyrus pasa su mano por entre las hebras de tu cabello, más como quien acaricia a un perro que como el tierno gesto de un enamorado y te pide amablemente que no intentes escapar. No hay besos de cuentos de hadas, ni promesas de amor eterno o alguna cursilería similar, sólo una sonrisa sincera que dejaba ver un genuino aprecio por ti y tu seguridad.

Al salir, lanzas un suspiro de alivio, te dejas caer al piso para descansar un poco, en breves instantes sacarás algo de comida de tu inventario y una vez con el ánimo recuperado seguirás en tu camino hasta la barrera. Muy seguramente te lo volverás a encontrar y él intentará detenerte una vez más, pero te sientes bastante más determinado que antes y confías en que la victoria estará a tu favor. Si ganas, podrás avanzar… aunque eso implique una posible cita; si pierdes, quizá vuelvas a encontrarte en sus brazos de nuevo.

No tenías objeción por ninguna de las dos opciones.


End file.
